Adventures in Mobius
by dwarvanman
Summary: Need I say more?
1. Chapter I

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sega, nor Sonic the Hedge Hog._

**Renamon**

Hey look you're not making a digimon story this time.

**Me**

Yeah this one's about a boy somehow being transported to the sonic universe.

**Renamon**

Sounds interesting, but I'm going to need more information.

**Me**

Well while the reader is reading the chapter, I'll give you some more information.

The Adventures in Mobius

By Dwarvanman

Chapter 1

Planet: Earth

City: Springdale

State: Arkansas

Country: United States of America

Time until transport, 3 hours and counting

It was a hot and sweltering day in Springdale, Arkansas. The year was 2,599, and space travel was alive today as your mother or sister living with you right now. This would be a glorious day for 15 year old local high school Student Zachary A. Losee, who would be the first of few to travel out of the milky-way galaxy and into the unknown in search of intelligent life. He was especially chosen for his diverse knowledge of the solar system, which could be proven very useful in the days to come. The Entire trip would last up to three years, and Zachary was finally getting the rest of his things together when his family called him into the living room. He walked into the living room with his family waiting for him by the kitchen table.

"Zach, this is a very big privilege to be accepted for being one of the first men out of our solar system. Knowing this, you will most likely need something to protect yourself when you go. So I am giving you the XR9 Laser pistol that I used when serving in the navy. And the sword that your great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather had before us." Said Zachary's father, Jason R. Losee. Both the XR9 Laser Pistol and the family sword were great pieces of technology. The XR9 Laser Pistol was a special kind of pistol that didn't run on ammunition, instead it made its own ammunition, but was more likely to overheat faster than most laser pistols. And the family sword wasn't even human made, it was a piece of alien technology found by the late Jophery Damaris Losee. It was an absolutely beautiful blade. It had a 2 foot stainless steel blade with a blue laser surrounding the edge, which was able to cut through almost anything. The handle was a brilliant gold with various symbols engraved into the handle.

"Zachary, I want you to go and make us proud, but promise us that you will come home safely." Zachary's mother, Kristine M. Losee, said. Zachary nodded and gave them one last amorous embrace, for this would be the last time he would see them for about 3 years. He left the house with a small duffle bag, the pistol in its holster strapped his waist, and the sword sheathed and strapped to his back. As he stepped out of the house he saw that there was a military vehicle waiting for him outside, beside it was a general by the name of General Knox. When Zachary got to the military jeep General Knox gave a traditional military salute, as did the young boy. With their final waves the general and Zachary made their way to the launch site.

Time until launch: 2 hours and counting

As the two were driving down the road the general said, "Son it's an honor to be chosen for this mission, before you know it, you'll be making history for all of mankind." Zachary didn't say a word, instead he just looked out of the front window. They soon reached the launch site. There were three other people waiting for him. The three people were fellow astronauts, who were supposed to help him get into space.

Time until launch: 10 minutes and counting

They quickly boarded the ship and soon enough the speakers started to count down the launch of the tier 31 space craft. After about ten seconds, the rocket launched into outer space, with everyone cheering on the ground, and the president of the United States watching from the podium where he had just recently given a speech, this was certainly a day to remember. About three months had past and the crew was finally heading out of their galaxy, when one of the main fuel lines had snapped, due to a small asteroid hitting it, and was beginning to leak oil. The crew volunteered Zachary to go and fix the small hose. They didn't really care for him, not much of anyone did, though it maybe for his personality, or the fact that they had a 15 year old flying with them, they hoped that would possibly slip and leave the ship forever. Not even three seconds into going outside of the space craft he lost his grip and was sent hurdling towards the planet below.

Planet: Mobius

City: Unknown

Galaxy: Unknown

Zachary woke up about two hours after he crashed into the planet. Thankfully his space suit saved his life. In case of an emergency it would inflate into a giant air bag to ensure the wearer's protection. He looked around and noticed that he was in some type of forest. Getting up, in a daze, he stumbled around trying to survey the area. "Where am I?" Zachary asked himself. He looked around and noticed that his equipment was up in one of the ginormous trees. "Hmm, it looks like my so called crew threw out my equipment when I fell from the space ship." Zachary said pulling off his helmet. He slowly made his way up the tree and was able to successfully free his bag from one of the branches. He then proceeded to jump to the ground but in the proses he had sprained his ankle. Zachary hit the ground clenching his leg in pain and crawled over to his bag. In it was his sword and pistol, along with an assortment of maps and map drawing tools. He fastened his pistol to his waist and strapped the sword to his back, then with a series of painful grunts he managed to get up onto his feet and start to limp through the forest. Eventually the pain became too much for him and he collapsed and then passed out.

Lucky for him some friendly creatures found his body on the outskirts of their town. He woke up the next day to find that he was inside some type of house, but no one was home. He got up from what looked like to be the couch and hobbled around the house, almost in a slight daze. He eventually made it outside, by now he was able to have full control over his body parts, it was an impressive town, it was unlike anything Zachary had ever seen, the house design was more futuristic than he had previously seen on earth. It seemed to be a ghost town. Zachary looked around his person and noticed that he still had his weapons. From behind him he heard, "And so the human finally wakes up." Zachary slowly turned around to see a blue hedgehog looking being standing directly behind him. Initially he was shocked at the least. "What, or who are you!" Zachary blurted out with a slight amount of fear.

"I'm Sonic, the hedgehog. But the real question is where did you come from?" Sonic asked. "I guess you can say that I crash landed here. I've come here from earth, specifically Springdale Arkansas." Zachary said. "Makes sense, that would probably be the reason that we found you on the outskirts of town." Sonic said. Just then three more people came into the small town, a two tailed fox, a half robot, half rabbit creature, and an anthropomorphic squirrel. "Sonic we just shut down another factory." Said the Squirrel, she then took a look at the young boy standing in front of them. "Oh, he's awake…" She then proceeded to say.

**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter, this is the first Sonic the Hedgehog I've ever done, and I hope this isn't the last. ^^ I hope you liked it, and if you want to see more, let me know in the review section, and if there's anything that you feel needs to be said, feel free to say it, I like to see it as a time to learn from my mistakes, so anyway guys, thank you for reading, and have an awesome day/night!**


	2. Chapter II

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, nor Sega Enterprises_

**Renamon**

So you're sure you not going to put _any _kind of digimon appearance in this book.

**Me**

Well that was the plan, I wanted to keep it just a strait up Sonic the hedgehog fanfiction. I may change it up though I don't know what I want to do with the story just yet.

**Renamon**

But what about at the beginning when you record our conversation?

**Me**

Well of course I'm going to keep that. It's become a regular at the beginning at all of my stories, accept for the beginning stories.

**Renamon**

Well that's a relief.

**Me**

What, do you want to stay in my stories?

**Renamon**

Well yes, I do want to stay in your stories. It's become our thing by now.

**Me**

Cool, well without any further au due, let the chapter begin.

Adventures in Mobius

By Dwarvanman

Chapter II

Zachary stood there, almost in shock, this had been the first time he had seen intelligent life other than the life that humans had accidently created back on earth in the late 1980's and early 1990's. "I can't believe it… Intelligent life other than humans." Zachary mumbled under his breath. "Well good morning sleeping beauty. You sleep well?" Said the Rabbit. "Was it you guys that brought me here?" Zachary asked. "Yes, but the real question is, why are you on our planet?" Asked Sonic. "Well as you know, my name is Zachary from planet earth. And I am part of a project called; Project X, and my mission _was_ to find intelligent life somewhere in this universe."

"And why did you it was your mission?" Asked the squirrel. "Oh, because my so called crew left me in the middle of space and then I crash landed here." Zachary said. "Well I guess that makes sense." Said the orange fox. "So who are all of you? Well I know who Sonic is at least." Zachary asked. "Well the squirrel over there, that's Sally Acorn. The two tailed fox is Tails. The pink Hedgehog over there is Amy Rose, and last but not least. The half robot, half rabbit in Bunny Rabot." Sonic said. Zachary, standing in the same position, had even more thoughts racing through his mind. Until it hit him, the fact that he most likely won't be able to get home. "Can I go take a walk, I need to clear my head on what's going on." Zachary asked rubbing the back of his neck. Sally nodded and he started walking down the street. He went down into a field. It was very peaceful to say the least, the way sun shined off of the hills, in a beautiful orchestra with vibrant colors of green and yellow. He sat down, and looked out into the distance. The view of this natural beauty would be worth the travel from earth alone.

As he was sitting there he felt someone behind him. He turned around to see Sally, it looked like she had followed him from the small village. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sally asked. She spoke with a soft tone of voice. It was firm, but kind. Zachary stayed silent for a second before saying, "… Yeah." "This is one of the last places that's like this. Due to Robotnik's factor-" Sally was soon cut off when Zachary said, "Wait, did you just say Robotnik?" "Yes." Sally answered. "So this is where he's been all these years." Zachary said. "What are you talking about?" Sally asked. "Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, once a world renowned scientist, now a genocidal maniac. He used a famous scientist and a family friend. He was arrested for trying to conquer the earth with armies of robots and animatronics. Luckily my government was able to shut down all of his factories before he ended up starting world war 3. He escaped a few years ago, and I guess this is where he's been posted up for all this time." Zachary said lying down on the hill.

"So he's one of you…" Sally asked almost in shock. "Technically yes, he is a human, like me. But unlike him, I don't care for war, nor most of his inventions." Zachary said with a very low tone of voice. "So what are you saying?" Sally said putting one hand on her hip. Zachary sat up and turned to Sally and said, "It means, that I know him. And I know what he's capable of, and from the looks of things, you're going to need all the help you can get." Sally nodded and took a seat next the young teen. They looked off into the field. For Zachary, this was exhilarating, finally finding intelligent life, and the fact that they weren't trying to kill him was a plus as well, but in return he would bringing himself into a war, that he would most likely not see the end of.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Sally said laying down on the hillside. "You know what they say on earth right? Ignorance is bliss, I'll cross that road when I get there." Zachary said pulling his hands behind his head and laying down on the hill. They laid there for a five mostly awkward minutes, before Sally finally said, "Well we should be going back to the village." "You're right. Besides, if I'm going to be getting into any fights I'm going to have to make sure my equipment still works." Zachary said slowly standing up. They walked silently back to the village, once there Zachary walked past the others not saying a word. He started setting up bits and pieces of wood on top of a nearby fallen tree. And part of an old trunk that he stood end on end next to it. "What is he doing?" Tails asked with interest. Zachary reached down and pulled the XR9 Laser Pistol out of its holster and switched the setting from stun to blast. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. He fired of three shots hitting two out of the three targets. The gun didn't even make a bang, it was more of a pew. He then unsheathed his sword and walked over to the trunk standing on end. The stainless steel blade shined brightly as the blue laser started to surround the edge of the blade. As he walked over to the trunk, he quickly brought down the sword swiftly and cleanly cutting the trunk in two. He sheathed his sword and said, "Well then, it looks like my equipment still works." Zachary said with a smirk. "Now I just have to figure out where I can stay, until this thing is over." Zachary said to himself. From out of the blue Zachary could a voice saying, "You can stay with me!" He shifted his position to a pink hedgehog holding a very large hammer. "Are you the one who offered me place to stay?" Zachary asked. "Yeah, Sally said that you would be helping us get rid of Robotnik, so it's the least I could do for you." Amy said with a smile, she was wearing a red dress with a pair of red shoes, and two golden rings, one on each wrist.

Zachary nodded and followed Amy to her house. As they stepped inside, he noticed that the first room almost had the basic layout of a house on earth. As they stepped through the door, and as they walked into the living room Zachary noticed that it looked like an average living room you would see on earth. He walked in and looked around the room, as he was looking around Amy shut the door behind them. "Well here it is. I hope you like it." Amy said walking past Zachary and sitting on the couch. Zachary walked farther into the living room and said, "I do, it's actually quite lovely." Zachary said walking around the living room. It was nice, there was a nice couch and in front of that is what looked like to be a T.V. There was a small stair case, wide enough for two people to walk up it at a time, leading up to the second floor. "So is there a room that I can stay in?" Zachary asked. Amy quickly stood up and said, "Yes, over here." She walked up the stairs and led Zachary to a guest room, complete with a nice sized bed and a small desk. There was a couple windows in the room, bringing in natural light from outside.

"Well I'll leave you to whatever you need to do. If you need anything I'll be down stairs, okay?" Amy said with a smile. "Okay, thank you Amy, was it?" Zachary asked. Amy winked with a smile and said, "Yep, you got it." And with that she shut the door then walked down the stairs and into the living room. Zachary proceeded to reach into his duffle bag and pull out a journal and pen. He sat down on the bed ad wrote the days date, and in the journal he wrote,

"Today I embarked my first mission from earth, to find intelligent life. Well I succeeded at my mission, but at the cost of seeing my home again, then might have been the last time that I would see my family again. I just wish that I would have said more to them. But right now, these creatures need my help to take care of a certain someone, I promised that I would never say his name again. But I also have a feeling that I won't come back from this one. I've done so many missions for the secret service back on earth, even ones that my family knows nothing about. I'm afraid that my luck is about to run short though. What would my partner say if she saw me right now?

Zachary A. Losee

Planet; Unknown

Year; 2,599"


End file.
